Mistaken Identity
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Jayden and Kendall get mistaken for each other. Jayden/Emily mention of Kendall/Lucy This is part 1 of a 3 part series I'm working on


Kendall was hanging out with James by the pool at the Palm Woods Hotel while Logan and Carlos were arguing over whose turn it is on the inflatable chair. "How is it that they're older than us and yet we tend to act more mature than they do?" asked James as he put on sunscreen and laid back to relax. Kendall didn't understand it either and went back to reading his magazine. Just then his little sister Katie walked by. "Whoa where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm going to Panorama City to try to get a shot of the power rangers." Said Katie as she kept walking only to be stopped by James and Kendall. "Not without us you're not." Said Kendall as James nodded in agreement. Katie pointed towards Logan and Carlos who were still arguing and wondered if they were coming too. James went over to the two elder members of Big Time Rush and pulled them out of the pool.

Meanwhile at the Shiba house Jayden was relaxing with his girlfriend Emily while the rest of the team were playing a board game with their zords. Just then the gap sensor went off and they all rushed to where the Nighlock was. "The Nighlock must be around here somewhere." Said Emily looking for the Nighlock. They found it scaring a little girl. "You guys take care of the Moogers and I'll save the girl." Ordered Jayden as he raced to save the girl. "Leave her alone Nighlock!" Shouted Jayden as he hit the Nighlock with his spinsword. "Lucky for you I'm drying out." Said the Nighlock. Jayden demorphed and asked Katie where she lives. Katie told him and the both of them made their way to the Palm Woods Hotel. When they went inside the Jennifers went up to them. "Looking good Kendall." Said all three girls while Jayden and Katie looked at them confused. "What was that all about?" asked Jayden as he and Katie went to apartment 2J. "The Jennifers just thought you were my brother Kendall." Said Katie as she got something to eat for her and Jayden. Jayden asked who Kendall was and Katie handed him a picture. Jayden was expecting a family portrait instead he got handed a poster of a boy band. "That's Kendall the blond in the middle with the hat on." Said Katie pointing Kendall out to Jayden.

Meanwhile back in Panorama City the boys were looking for Katie. "I can't believe she took off on us, I can't find her anywhere." Said Kendall worried about his little sister. Their mom was going to kill him if they didn't find her soon. "Maybe she went back home." Suggested Logan. "Ok here's what we'll do, Logan you and Carlos go back home and see if she's there. James and I will keep searching here." Ordered Kendall as Logan and Carlos went back to Palm Woods. "We'll find her don't worry." Said James. Just than the Nighlock came back and attacked them. "Hey red ranger I'm back and I'm gonna destroy you." Said the Nighlock blasting both Kendall and James. The Nighlock was about to hit them again when he got hit by Emily's Earth Slicer. "That's enough Nighlock." Said Emily. "No fair I was having fun since your so called leader didn't even fight back." Said the Nighlock getting up while Mia and Kevin checked on James and Kendall. "Jayden, are you ok?" asked Antonio. Kevin called Mentor and told him what happened and that Jayden(Kendall) and some guy were hurt really bad. "Is it just me or does Jayden look diffrent?" asked Mike while he helped Antonio with Kendall. "When did Jayden dye his hair blond?"asked Kevin who was helping Mentor Ji with James.

Back at apartment 2J Logan and Carlos came home and noticed Jayden sitting on the couch. "Kendall, when you get back here and what happened to your hair?" asked Carlos confused. "Kendall, when did you get back and what did you do to your hair?" asked Logan. "I just asked that." said Carlos. Katie and Jayden both shared the same annoyed look on their faces. "I'm not Kendall, my name is Jayden Shiba." said Jayden who looked towards Katie for help. Katie told Logan and Carlos that what Jayden said was true, that he was not their leader and her big brother Kendall. Unfortantly they didn't listen and Katie told Jayden to just go along with it until the real Kendall and James got back. Logan then asked where James was and Katie told him he went out for a bit. "Dude, you know your mom is gonna kill you when she finds out you dyed your hair." said Carlos as Katie led Jayden to the bathroom. "He has a point you know." she said once the door was closed. Jayden asked her what she was talking about. Katie then told him he had to pretend to be Kendall until he came back which ment total make-over. "What do you mean make-over?" asked Jayden worried. "If you're going to be Kendall you need to look like him starting with your hair." said Katie as she left the bathroom. Katie came back a minute later with blond hair dye and green eye contacts. Jayden didn't want to know why she had this stuff but, he trusted her and gave her the ok. When she was done Jayden had blond hair that was shorter on the sides and green eyes. "Wow, I really look like your brother now." said Jayden as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Now, how well do you sing and dance?" asked Katie while Jayden looked at her confused. Katie then reminded Jayden that Kendall is in a boy band along with James, Logan and Carlos. Jayden thought he just had to look like Kendall until he came back she didn't say anything about singing and dancing. "I can't dance let alone sing." said Jayden nervous. "Don't worry I'll teach you, I go to dance rehersal with the guys alot." said Katie.

Back at the Shiba house Kendall was having the same problem Jayden was. He was trying to tell everyone that he was Kendall Knight and not Jayden But no one would listen to him. Although it did seem the only people who did believe him were Emily and Antonio. "What is it going to take to get you people to listen to me." he said looking towards James for help. "He's telling you the truth he's not Jayden." said James. Emily said it was pointless and that Kendall should just go along with it. Antonio than brought Kendall to the bathroom followed by James and Emily. "If you're going to be Jayden you need to look like Jayden." said Antonio as he took out brown hair dye and blue eye contacts which got a questionable look from Emily. Kendall didn't know what to think but trusted Antonio anyway. When Antonio was done Kendall had brown hair and blue eyes. "Well how do I look?" he asked James who gave him two thumbs up. Emily came back in the room with some of Jayden's clothes. "Here put these on." she said as she handed Kendall the clothes. "now how well do you fight?" asked Antonio while Kendall looked nervous. "Wait what do you mean fight, you just said he had to look like didn't say anything about fighting." said James who was just as nervous as Kendall. Emily told them that Jayden was the best samurai ever and trained alot everyday. Kendall than noticed the sadness in her eyes and realized Emily didn't just admire Jayden she is in love with him. In fact Jayden is Emily's boyfriend and Kendall could tell she missed him. "Don't worry when we get this straightened out you'll be reunited with him and I'll be reunited with Lucy." said Kendall putting his arm around Emily and comforting her. Just then her phone rang and she gasped when she saw that it was Jayden. She told everyone that they need to go to apartment 2J at the Palm Woods and meet Jayden there.

A few minutes later the samurai rangers, Kendall and James arrived at apartment 2J and were greeted by a confused Logan. Kendall and Jayden introduced themselves to eac other and their friends. "DOGS GET TO THE DANCE STUDIO NOW!" yelled Gustavo from the door as everyone turned to see him and Kelly standing there looking confused. "Why are there two Kendalls?" he asked a little more calmer. James explained everything that happened to them and they understood. Everyone than left for the dance studio to watch the guys practice new dance moves for their latest song.


End file.
